


Yours Is No Disgrace (fanart)

by takumilaurant (Meditrol)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misc. - Freeform, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meditrol/pseuds/takumilaurant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for Llwyden's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1239115/chapters/2544343">Yours is no Disgrace</a>. Created for the 2013 Hannibal Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Is No Disgrace (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Well I can say that I tried to put this off. Not my most fancy works so far, maybe in the future I will do more for this interesting piece of Llwyden since I still don't think I have done justice for her/his work.

> _He stalked out, but Will stayed, his eyes wandering over the room as he looked at things that weren’t visible. The evidence seemed right, but still he couldn’t shake the feeling. He hadn’t had a chance yet to look closely at the Reaper’s kills, but as though the man were standing over his shoulder, something whispered in his ear, **This wasn’t me**_

_**** _

 


End file.
